


Carne débil

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, fic regalo, holmescest, incesto, intercambio navideño, para variar, relaciones incestuosas, sherlock es un idiota
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: La carne es débil, y Mycroft es el mas débil de todos.Vuelve una y otra vez a su hermano aunque sabe que es su perdición





	Carne débil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PauuFu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauuFu/gifts).



  
Es débil.

  
No hay otra manera de explicar por qué Mycroft regresa siempre a ese camino que sabe que es su perdición. Sherlock puede ser un hombre adulto de 36 años, desgarbado y arrogante, pero también es la personificación de la lujuria, la belleza y la gracia.

  
Por lo menos para su hermano Mycroft.

  
La última vez que sucedió, Mycroft juró que no volvería a pasar. Se vistió en silencio, avergonzado por su debilidad, mientras Sherlock languidecía en la cama como un dios de alabastro, sonriendo condescendientemente, despidiéndose con una sola palabra antes de que Mycroft saliera por la puerta: "Volverás".

  
Mycroft se dijo que no lo haría, y durante tres largos meses no regresó. Intentaba acudir cuando John estaba en el apartamento pues Sherlock parecía contenerse en presencia del médico.

  
Solo que un día no estaba cuando debía.

  
-¿Y John?- Preguntó Mycroft nada más entrar en el salón del 221b.

  
-Buenas tardes a ti también, hermano. Siempre es un placer.

Sherlock estaba tumbado cual largo era en el sofá. La bata burdeos que le había regalado Mycroft hacia dos navidades estaba abierta mostrando una cantidad obscena de piel pálida en el cuello y las clavículas de su hermano pequeño.

  
Tal vez no sería tan obsceno si Mycroft fuera otra persona, tal vez esa forma en uve de piel era menos impúdica de lo que su mente enferma y débil imaginaba.

  
Entonces lo vio.

  
Un hematoma con forma de boca en el cuello de Sherlock.

  
Justo al lado de ese lunar que Mycroft amaba.

  
-Dios santo....- Mycroft no se dio cuenta de su expresión de horror y su exhalación hasta que vio a su hermano sonreír triunfante.

  
-Puedes llamarme Sherlock, Creo que Dios puede ser un poco excesivo.

  
Mycroft cambió su expresión lo mas rápido que pudo en una mueca de desprecio.

  
-Parece que no hemos estado aburridos, por lo que veo.

  
-Oh, esto? -Sherlock se señaló el chupetón, acariciándose con un dedo lentamente.- Tendrías que verme el resto del cuerpo. Aunque él ha quedado peor, te lo aseguro.

  
Nunca había pasado eso entre ellos. Mycroft era amable con su hermano y Sherlock no dejaba marcas puesto que a él no le gustaban...

  
Mycroft debería haber estado lívido de ira por ello, celoso y posesivo porque alguien hubiera tocado a su hermano de ese modo.

  
En lugar de ello, se sintió vacío.

  
Sherlock había encontrado a alguien (tal vez el pequeño doctor, tal vez el loco criminal asesor, tal vez el paternal detective Inspector ...) Sea como fuere, no era Mycroft. Antes era aislado de cualquier parte de la vida de Sherlock, a no ser que fuera para sus encuentros inapropiados. No era necesario para nada más. Ahora ya no tenia ni eso.

  
Apartó la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza.

  
-Myc!- Su hermano había casi gritado su nombre (su apodo entre ellos)y estaba a medio camino del sofá hacia el.

  
Mycroft dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó las manos. Nada de lo que pudiera decir Sherlock arreglaría eso. Nada cambiaría ese sentimiento de ser menos que nada, de sentirse despreciado por la única persona que le importaba...

  
-Lo hice yo. No ha habido nadie!- ¿como que nadie? Sherlock parecía desesperado.- Usé una bomba de succión que tiene la señora Hudson para empaquetar alimentos...- Su hermano puso una cara como si hubiera comido un limón.- Yo... quería ponerte celoso para que volvieras a estar conmigo... no quería que te alejaras mas.

  
Ahora que lo veía bien, en lugar de una boca parecía que una lamprea había intentado arrancar un trozo de garganta mas que un gesto de un amante pasional.

  
-John pensó que era para un caso, no quiso ayudarme y no ha quedado todo lo real que hubiera querido. En realidad pensé que no lo creerías...

  
-Su hubiera sido cualquier otra persona estoy seguro que habría tenido la mente fría para manejar esa deducción.

  
Sherlock se mordio el labio y dio un pequeño paso hacia delante.

  
Mycroft no retrocedió.

  
Sherlock dio otro paso.

  
Mycroft negó con la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

  
Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Sherlock para abalanzarse a su hermano y casi tirarlo al suelo por el intenso abrazo.

  
-Lo.... lo siento.- Sabia lo que le costaba a Sherlock pedir perdón, así que era imposible para Mycroft no perdonarle.

  
-Todavía no se porque no vienes tu a mi casa.

  
-Me gusta mi casa

  
-Es una pocilga.

  
-Me gusta mi pocilga.

  
Tal vez Sherlock estaba mas receptivo de lo que Mycroft creía y no iba a malgastar la oportunidad de un poco de "no pelear" con Sherlock en la cama.

  
-Llévame a la cama que tienes en esta pocilga y enséñame el resto de marcas de tu cuerpo.- puntuó eso con un apretón en el redondo trasero de su hermano, haciéndole saltar.

  
-En realidad no hay ninguna otra marca... John confiscó la maquina antes de que siguiera.

  
Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores convertidos en un pequeño doctor.

  
-Tal vez podamos cambiar eso? tal vez pueda ayudarte yo a marcar tu cuerpo?- su voz sonaba mas insegura que lo que le gustaba, pero tal vez estaba pisando hielo fino.

  
Por la reacción de Sherlock de arrastrarlo hacia la cama, estaba claro que no había nada de lo que estar inseguro.

  
Y por los gritos de placer y las contorsiones de Sherlock cuando Mycroft le marcó en cada parte que él señaló, había algo de lo que estar seguro también.  
Esa experiencia se repetiría, una y otra vez... porque Mycroft era débil, pero le encantaba serlo si era con Sherlock.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Para Pauu! espero que te guste :)


End file.
